1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to supports for archery equipment, and more particularly to an apparatus in which archery equipment such as an arrow and a quiver may be mounted to a tree or similar vertical structure.
2. Scope of the Prior Art
In the sport of bow hunting, the bowman frequently establishes a blind in a tree. While sitting in the blind, the bowman typically disengages the quiver from the compound bow. It is well known to provide some manner of attaching the quiver to the bow for ease in transporting. Frequently, however, the bowman finds that there is no place to put the quiver except for propping it up in some branches in the tree. Further, the bowman sometimes finds it necessary to take a quick second shot with an arrow. This is difficult to do with present equipment because an arrow cannot be easily disengaged from the quiver with one hand and loaded into the bow to make an effective, quick second shot.
Existing devices are available which provide support for a quiver and arrows at ground level which are particularly useful in the sport of archery target shooting. However, these devices are clearly unusable in the sport of bow hunting where it is frequently necessary to provide some sort of support in a tree some distance from the ground.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which can provide an effective support for a quiver for easy retrieval of arrows therefrom, and further provide some means for quick and easy retrieval of a single arrow to provide for a quick second shot at a selected quarry.